emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8540 (18th July 2019)
Plot Pete and Rhona discuss their relationship. Harriet follows Dawn back to Woodbine Cottage and demands to know where the money came from. Dawn admits Robert paid her to try to trap Victoria's rapist. Dawn protests she needed the money for Lucas although a disgusted Harriet tells Dawn that Lucas needs a mum who respects herself. Back at the pub, the remaining guests wonder where Pete and Rhona have gotten off to. Bernice and Nicola return to Brook Cottage where they find Liam's briefcase sitting on the dining table. Nicola encourages Bernice to look thought it but neither of them are expecting to find a photograph of a woman inside. Doug is appalled that Gerry grew a cannabis plant. Liv suggest Gerry could've thought it was a tomato plant and urges Doug not to let this spoil Gerry's memory. Rhona and Pete agree that the engagement was a mistake. Rhona suggests they could continue their relationship and just not marry but Pete isn't keen, admitting not having children of his own is still an issue and apologises for taking so long to say it. Nicola continues to look thought Liam's briefcase and comes across a shirt covered in a blood along with a scalpel which leads Bernice to worry Liam may have killed the woman in the photograph. At that moment, Liam returns home so the sisters try to act normally. Pete tells Rhona he loves her. Rhona states she loves him too but tells Pete she can't be with someone who's going to mourn the child she's never going to give them so she removes her engagement ring and hands it back to him. Pete can't believe this is how their relationship is ending. He tells Rhona he's going to miss her so much then the pair hug. Later, Vanessa pops by Smithy Cottage where she learns the engagement is off. Rhona gives Pete one last kiss then heads back to the pub with Vanessa. When Doug complains of back pain, Liv suggests he smoke some of the cannabis but Doug won't hear of it. A worked-up Harriet confronts Robert about involving Dawn in his quest to get justice for Victoria. Robert states Dawn agreed to it willingly although Harriet explains he's affirmed Dawn's belief that she's just a piece of meat that men can use then snarls that she hopes he's proud of himself. After Nicola leaves Brook Cottage, Bernice claims to be feeling ill so orders Liam to sleep on the sofa then rushes upstairs. Moments later, Bernice sneaks back downstairs and catches Liam washing the blood off the shirt that was in his briefcase. Leyla, Paddy and Marlon call by Smithy Cottage to check up on Pete. Leyla doesn't think Pete should be alone so invites him back to hers. Robert promises Aaron that he'll back off Lee so long as Lee does the same as he refuses to let Lee break them up. Over a glass of wine, Rhona admits to Vanessa that she feels relieved that her and Pete's relationship is over. At the same time, a teary Pete wonders if they've made a massive mistake. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Woodbine Cottage - Hall, living room and front garden *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Brook Cottage - Living room, dining room and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Garden *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Main Street *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes